


A Night of New Beginnings

by ifthejemfitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, My First Fanfic, Post Season 2, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthejemfitz/pseuds/ifthejemfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the last 6 seconds of the finale never happened, Jemma was never taken by the rock and Fitzsimmons get their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> These scenes have basically been running round in my head since the finale so I've finally decided to write them down here. This my first ever fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy.

Jemma sighed as she continued her way towards the lab. Her analysis of the Kree Stone was taking far longer than she’d like given that what scarce readings it was giving off were making little sense to her. Still, her stress levels were already beginning to sharply decline as she saw Fitz, sat at his computer, and allowed herself to focus on the night ahead.

“Hey” she declared as she entered the lab, pulling up a chair to sit next to him.   
“Hi” he responded, a smile appearing in her presence.  
“So…um…have you put together some options yet?”  
“Um…yeah…yeah…here have a look.” replied Fitz, as he bent underneath his desk and handed her a piece of paper he’d pulled from the printer. Jemma’s eyes widened as she observed a full page filled with explicit information on local restaurants. “Blimey Fitz, this is quite a long list, how long-”  
“Well I just wanted to be thorough y’know, so I made a list of restaurants depending on the food they serve, calculated the distance they are from the base and how long it would take to get there, traffic depending, as well as compiling customer reviews.” rambled Fitz, as he attempted to justify his extensive research, only recognising Jemma’s slightly bemused expression when he’d finished.

“What? It wouldn’t be a very good first date if we ended up with food poisoning or it was cold. We’d be better off staying at home with your sandwiches.” he protested, folding his arms as if to solidify his point.   
“Honestly Fitz I don’t care where we end up as long as we’re together.” Jemma said, her heart beating a little faster as she caught the word 'date'. She looked up from the list and deliberately caught his eyes. Had they always been that blue, she wondered. “Although saying that I am quite tempted by Italian and this one’s not too far from here.” pointing down to a restaurant towards the top end of the list. “If that’s alright by you?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m easy. You know me, I’ll eat anything.” claimed Fitz, which earned him a signature eye roll from Jemma. Oh did she know it. “So um seven sound alright to you? That gives us over an hour to get ready.” he suggested, peering at his watch.  
“Seven sounds great. I’ll meet you by the main doors then.”  
“Great, I’ll see you later.” said Fitz, sounding a little breathless at the fact that all this was actually happening.   
“See you later.” she replied as she made her way out of the lab, only to hit a metaphorical brick wall. What the hell was she going to wear?

-00-

“Skye...Skye!...SKYE!!!”  
Skye quickly turned in Jemma’s direction, her expression changing into one of relief as she clocked her friend standing at the edge of the training mat. Skye plucked a small earphone out of her ear. “Oh, sorry Simmons, I was a little distracted. Didn’t see you come in.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I can see that you’re busy-” said Jemma, glancing down at her feet.   
“Nah, its fine. May’s instilled some her Hate Fu into me during training. She’s advised me to take some of my frustrations out physically and seeing as Ward isn’t about me and this punch bag here are becoming firm friends.” she said, giving the sweat covered piece of equipment a few light taps to emphasise her point.   
“Well, in that case seeing as you’re done here, I was wondering whether you could help me with something.” asked Jemma, one of her nervous ticks making itself noticed as she wrung her hands out by her sides. “Hmm it depends what that ‘something’ is because I am definitely not helping you hide a cadaver.” joked Skye.  
“No, no god it’s nothing like that. Actually I was wondering whether you could help me pick out an outfit for tonight.” Hope flickered inside of Jemma that her best female friend would be able to provide her with some much needed tips. Whilst she believed she possessed an above average fashion sense, date wear was something she struggled with, and date wear for a date with Fitz was something else entirely.  
“Why? What’s happening tonight?” inquired Skye, her curiosity, or sheer nosey-ness as Jemma would perhaps label it, becoming ever more evident.   
“Me and Fitz. We’re going out for dinner…Someplace nice.” Jemma responded shyly.  
“Oh my god! You two are finally going on a date, aren’t you?” Skye squealed as she brought her glove covered hands up to her mouth, her large grin becoming near impossible to hide. “God it’s about time. I was wondering whether I’d be half grey by the time you both stopped dancing round each other. I’m happy for you both.”  
“Thanks.”, a small yet pleased smile growing on Jemma's face.   
“Come on! Let’s go find you something to wear.” Skye said, grabbing Jemma’s shoulder and turning her round towards the direction of the door.

-00- 

As Skye made her way round the corner towards the sleeping quarters she saw Mack and Hunter in conversation, approaching her from the opposite direction. “Hey you guys. You both owe me twenty bucks. Fitzsimmons are off on a date.”  
“No way!” said Hunter, a smile appearing even after the fact he’d just realised he was now twenty dollars down.   
“Hey, seems my man Turbo finally got his act together. Good for him.” said Mack, a genuine look of happiness gracing his face at the fact his friend was now making positive headway with the girl he’d once actively avoided. 

“I’m off to help Simmons get ready. Maybe you two should go and find Fitz. Give him some manly support, he’s probably on the brink right now.” suggested Skye, as she started moving backwards towards the direction of her bunk, a quick shower on her mind before Simmons came knocking. “That sounds like a great idea. As we all already know I am a master with the ladies.” Hunter declared smugly, brushing imaginary lint off the front of his leather jacket.   
“Maybe you should stick to non-verbal support, such as a thumbs up.” warned Mack, all too aware from past experiences that often Hunter wasn’t as much of a ladies’ man as he’d like to think of himself as. “Oh and Hunter, don’t forget to tell Bobbi this. She deserves some good news. And also that she can keep her half of the bet.” yelled Skye down the corridor, before turning and continuing her way to her room.

-00- 

“Ooo what about this one then?” asked Skye, hold up a vivid red cocktail dress that had a plunging neckline.   
“Jesus Christ Skye, I hope to be taking him to a nice restaurant not the hospital. I’d give him a heart attack if I wore that.” Jemma said, worrying she’d give Fitz the wrong impression, or worse cardiac arrest, if she opted to wear some of Skye’s more daring outfits.   
“Exactly.” Skye said smugly, continuing to wave the dress in front of Jemma before being greeted with an undeniably unimpressed expression plastered across the biochemist’s face. “Alright, alright sheesh. More subtle I got you. But perhaps save this one for the third date if you know what I mean, hmm.” waggling her eyebrows suggestively. “For God’s sake” Jemma sighed, feeling more and more like she was dealing with the host of a cheesy Saturday night game show. “What about this one then? Go on, try it on.” commanded Skye, holding up a well fitted plain black dress with long sleeves and an above the knee length skirt which flared out slightly. Jemma smiled at it, then at Skye before standing up off the bed and taking it into the adjacent bathroom to try it on. 

Five minutes later she opened the door. “Wow, look at you hot stuff!” said Skye as she clasped her hands together, a wide smile threatening to split her face as she looked up at Jemma from where she perched on the edge of the bed. The dress clung perfectly to each of her curves, highlighting her best features whilst not being provocative. It made her legs look longer in her small black heels, and the simply silver pendant around her neck more of a centrepiece.  
“I not so sure Skye. Are you sure it’s appropriate date wear?” asked Jemma as she surveyed her new appearance in the full length mirror. Although she knew she was attractive and usually confident about her looks she was unsure about Fitz’s reaction. This ‘date night’ thing was a brand new shared experience for both of them. Uncharted territory. “Of course! You look fantastic and besides you want this evening to be special. Can’t just stick to the same old dark blouses and skinny jeans, no offence.”  
“I do feel nice in it. Thank you for letting me borrow it again Skye.” as she watched how the skirt floated lightly around her hips as she moved, running her hands down the pleats to smooth out any small creases. “No problem, and I assure you, you look amazing. Perhaps so much so you may need these.” holding out her hand with a small square foil packet held between her thumb and forefinger.  
“Bloody hell Skye! Do you have to be a walking innuendo?” chastised Jemma, her Britishness showing as her cheeks grew ever redder at the fact her younger surrogate sibling was trying to hand her condoms. “It’s just a simple dinner out. I’m not looking to jump his bones as soon as we get the car round the corner.”  
“Well you never know what might happen. Come on, did you honestly think even a few weeks ago that you and Fitz would be off out on a date hmm? And besides aren’t you meant to excel at preparation Dr. Simmons, I’m sure you’re well aware of the consequences. No glove, no love.”  
“‘No glove-’ eww.” Jemma’s nose screwed up at the crude saying, however Skye continued to glare at her with a pointed look and a smirk. Eventually she gave in. “Fine, if I take them will you shut up about my potential future sexual escapades and giving me those knowing looks.” Quickly plucking the contraception from Skye’s extended hand and dropping them into her clutch bag.   
“I don’t know what you mean Jemma.” sarcasm oozing from the Inhuman’s response.

-00-

“What if the food arrives late? Or she doesn’t like it? Or it’s cold? Do I pull out a chair for her? Bloody hell, I’ve never done this before. What if it all goes wrong?” worried Fitz as he continued to pace the length of the kitchen. He stopped only to run a slightly shaky hand through his hair, sending his cropped curls springing in a multitude of directions. “Calm down Fitz! You carry on and you’ll wear a hole through the floor.” stated Mack from where he was leaned up against the wooden dining table. Fitz was somewhat amazed it hadn’t buckled beneath him, given his friend had a stature that could easily rival that of Luke Cage.   
“Look, you don’t run the restaurant so you can’t be blamed if the food goes wrong, get her a drive thru or something.” advised Hunter, as he nursed his second beer and continued swinging his legs from where he sat on top of the kitchen counter. “As for pulling out her chair that’s a yes. Girls love all those big romantic gestures. And well if those things both fall through there’s always Option Three.” as he jumped down and reached into his inside pocket.  
“Option Three?” quizzed Fitz, a puzzled expression loosely resembling that of a bewildered puppy morphing across his face. Hunter only smiled smugly as he placed a decent sized cardboard box covered in a plastic wrapper into Fitz’s hand. “Christ Hunter!” Fitz exclaimed as he looked down and released he’d just been gifted with an entire box of unopened Durex.  
“Oh come on, just take them. You know it’s always best to be prepared.” assured Hunter, as Fitz held his arm out, offering Hunter to take them back.  
“No, honestly keep them, its fine.” Fitz insisted, struggling to maintain his voice from reaching a higher octave as his face became hotter. He placed the box of condoms on the table before taking a few steps back. “Come on, I don’t need a survey to know that we all agree it’s far too early for a baby Fitzsimmons. Just take them.” said Hunter, grabbing the box off the side and attempting to put it inside Fitz’s jacket. What happened in the next thirty seconds resembled that of two six-year-old brothers play wrestling as Hunter continued to attempt to leave Fitz with the box. 

“Take – them. Take…them.” Hunter wheezed out as he tried to push Fitz’s flailing arms out the way, causing Mack, who hadn’t moved during the short fiasco, to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose in shame at the pathetic scene in front of him. “Fine! If it will make you leave me alone!” declared Fitz, as he snatched the box from Hunter’s grasp and slotted it into his inside jacket pocket. Anything for a quiet life tonight he thought. “You’ll be thanking me later.” called Hunter with a wink, as he raised his bottle to Fitz as the nervous Scot made his way out into the main hall. 

-00-

“Right there he is, talking to Mack. Come on Simmons.” announced Skye, peering round the brick corner and acknowledging Fitz in conversation as he waited by the main entrance to the Playground. Skye turned back round to Jemma and registered the subtle unsettled look on her face. “What are you waiting for?”   
“I’m just a little nervous Skye.” replied Jemma meekly, absently playing with the hem of her skirt.  
“What have you got to be nervous about?” reassured Skye, taking hold of her friend’s restless hand, “You’ve known Fitz for ten years. You’re best friends.”   
“Exactly. Ten years. Best friends. What the hell are we meant to talk about? We already know everything about each other, exhausted every topic of conversation. And what if we can’t do dating? None of my past relations of this sort have been romantic.” said Jemma, struggling to maintain the volume of her voice as her inner most worries revealed themselves. Her eyes grew wider in fear and another one of her nervous ticks presented itself as she loosened her hands from Skye’s grasp and flung them up to hold either side of her neck. She bit her bottom lip as though with concentration she’d be able to solve her complicated emotions as simply as an everyday chemistry equation.  
Skye immediately noticed all of Jemma’s tell-tale signs of distress. “Fitz is sweetheart and a gentleman. I’m sure he’ll try his best to please you.” she reassured. “And besides, either way your relationship is built on friendship, this past year’s just tested how strong it is. Whichever way this goes you two are always going to have that.” rubbing her hand along Jemma’s upper arm in an affectionate manner. “As for talking points you and I both know there’s things you need to discuss. And if that’s too scary just mention the weather, isn’t that what you Brits do?”  
“You’re right Skye. Thanks for all your help. Truly.” said Jemma, another small but thankful smile appearing just for Skye.   
“Pleasure, now go get him tiger!” smiled Skye, gently pushing Jemma out into the corridor and towards her waiting date. 

“Hey.” said Jemma as she approached, her declarative grabbing Fitz’s attention as he raised his head to look at her.  
“Wow, you look beautiful…” breathed out Fitz quietly as he took in her appearance. He felt as the air had been sucked out of his lungs, only in a good way this time. He always thought Jemma was gorgeous, but seeing her out of her usual work attire and wearing a flattering dress, which in itself was a rarity, made her look stunning. “I mean you look… really nice, very nice” coughed Fitz, as he acknowledged Jemma’s raised eyebrow. He felt his face grow warmer in embarrassment and attempted to distract her from its new shade of red by brandishing a small and slightly droopy bouquet of flowers in front of her. “Err these are for you. Sorry there not much. I admit I got Mack to run to the petrol station to get them short notice, I hope they’re okay.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck as she took them from him.   
“They’re lovely, thank you. You really didn’t need to.” said Jemma softly, a blush not as vibrant as Fitz’s now creeping its way onto her cheeks, as her fingers played with the smooth petals of the white daisies. “I wanted to.” said Fitz, as if the gesture was obvious.   
“Oh, I best go find a vase for them-” stated Jemma, as she made her way to turn in the direction of the kitchen only to see Skye fast approaching them.

“No need. I’ll take those and sort them.” she stated quickly taking the bunch from Jemma’s hands. She’d be damned of those two spent most of their evening clattering round kitchen cabinets. “You two best get moving. Wouldn’t want to miss your reservation now Lovebirds.” With that Fitzsimmons began to make their way out of the door. “Good luck! And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”   
“Well that doesn’t leave much.” whispered Fitz cheekily to Jemma as they exited the base.

-00-

“Oh, here. Let me do that.” said Fitz, moving in front of Jemma to pull out one of the restaurant’s velvet-clad chairs for her to sit down.  
“Oh erm thanks.” replied Jemma, a little taken aback by the blatant romantic gesture. As much as she knew Fitz was just trying to do things properly she couldn’t but feel a tinge of offence. She was a woman perfectly capable of pulling out her own chair and she knew full well that he knew that too.   
“So um what do you fancy? It doesn’t matter because I’m paying.” said Fitz, as he reached over to scan one of the laminated menus.   
“Oh Fitz, you really don’t need to do that. Some of these items are quite expensive.” she said bashfully, knowing that whilst his salary would be enough to cover the cost she felt a pang of guilt nonetheless. “No honestly I don’t mind, plus first date and all that.” he stated, looking up from his menu in a shy attempt to catch her eye. Simmons could easily identify his nervousness bubbling underneath his thin layer of bravado, and his clichéd attempts to create a ‘romantic’ atmosphere were only, unintentionally, rubbing her up the wrong way. 

“Fitz!” she said, admittedly rather a bit louder than intended, as his head shot upwards to look at her, panic evident in his expression. She knew she’d have to be delicate with her explanation. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude and I know you mean well, I do, but you don’t have to be so chivalrous. I know this is meant to be different from anything we’ve done in the past but I don’t want us acting differently.” she rambled, grabbing and holding onto Fitz’s hand from across the table. “I don’t want us to have to act like how we’d expect a couple to act. I just want it to be us, Fitzsimmons…with perhaps some new added features.” Jemma chanced a look away from their clasped hands and breathed a sigh of relief upon noticing his relaxed features, the tension evaporating now that she knew he understood. 

“Yeah, I understand where you’re coming from and I agree.” Fitz said, squeezing her hand comfortingly in return as he smiled back at her. “Phew! Well that’s a relief or all this taking you out to dates thing would become expensive.” he joked.   
“Hey, I may be a fully independent modern woman but that doesn’t mean I totally oppose all forms of chivalrous behaviour, and well you did offer.” A playful glint reappearing in the biochemist’s honey-coloured eyes, “How about champagne?” 

-00-

“-so I explained to Mack that in order to trap a teleporter-”  
“Fitz.”  
“-was to simply relay the dimensional freq-”  
“Fitz.”  
“Hmm?” questioned Fitz, as he caught Jemma’s gaze and released she’d interrupted his elaborate and detailed account of his encounter with a rogue inhuman on the Illaid. He quickly registered her slightly uncomfortable expression and he knew immediately that now was not the right time to continue peacocking, no matter how much he wanted to impress his date with the tale of his most recent heroic escapades. “Sorry, as fascinated with your story as I am, I feel we’re both ignoring the elephant in the room.” Jemma stated quietly as she broke away from his gaze and began to play with the edges of the tablecloth, her discomfort impossible to ignore.  
“Meaning?” Oh he knew exactly what she was implying, although now the conversation they’d been avoiding for months was about to become reality, and well he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a bit scared by that prospect. 

“I know you may not feel like this is the best place to be having this conversation, but I’ve tried so hard in the past few weeks to bring this up with you and I’ve either chickened out, or something else gets in the way or someone interrupts.” she was rambling she knew, the words slurring together as she tried so desperately to get them out. She needed him to know though. She needed him to understand.   
“Jemma, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.” Fitz claimed, clearly registering her signs of distress at the topic.   
“Yes we do and I want to. How are we ever going to progress in our relationship if we keep ignoring the problems that already exist.” She looked at him with a serious and sombre look, and she took his silence and the tight line of his mouth as a nod to continue. “The reason why I left for Hydra wasn’t because I had given up on you. It was to make you better.”  
“Make me better?”  
“Yes! When I was around you always put me on some sort of pedestal, a level that you knew yourself you were incapable of obtaining. I’d watch you struggle with your words, being so helpless, and I’d feel guilty. What if I had swam faster? Kicked harder?” Her voice finally broke then. She ducked her head as she tried desperately to hide the tears that had begun to trickle downwards from the gazes of the other restaurant guests. 

“Hey, hey, no. None of this is your fault. It was Ward’s.” reassured Fitz, reaching over to prize her hands lose and the tablecloth and take hold of them. He always knew that Jemma struggled expressing her inner most emotions, but now discovering she’d bottled up these feelings of guilt and shame for nearly a year and was only now getting the opportunity to release them broke his heart.

“I know. I know.” she sniffed, weakly attempting to compose herself. “Those weeks after you woke up you relied on me too much. When you got stuck you expected me to take your words and make a sentence and knew too often I was getting it wrong. That’s why I left. I know now that maybe I should have been straight with you about all this to begin with.” she finished, her voice finally gaining back some of its usual confidence.   
“You did the right thing.” he said, making an effort to catch her eye, knowing that he had to make her believe every word. “Trust me, you did. You’re right that I was too co-dependent on you before, which is unhealthy in any relationship. And perhaps you being away did benefit both of us, we’re our own people now as well as a unit. I understand why you lied about going to see your parents, knowing where you really were would’ve only made me worry.” At that he saw her shoulders drop, a clear sign the tension was leaving her body, however it only seemed to be absorbed by Fitz’s own and he knew that it was now his turn to reveal some home truths. “And seeing as we’re getting all this out in the open, I have a confession of my own to admit to.”

“Fitz?”   
“When you were away I imagined you were still there. I talked to you…well her. Well, me really” Now he was trying desperately to avoid her gaze as he heard a small gasp leave her body, knowing that her expression would only hold pity similar to that of the looks he received from his fellow team mates in the early days of his recovery. “Like a hallucination?” she whispered, squeezing his hand to reassure him that he could continue.   
“Sorta, only I knew she wasn’t real. I just missed you that’s all. Just sort of proves your point that I was too reliant on you.” he joked, knowing that the situation was inappropriate but trying to see past that nonetheless.   
“Oh Fitz.” exclaimed Jemma, clearly effected by what he’d just revealed.  
“I know it’s bad, but she left once you came back. I suppose I’ve just been too embarrassed to talk about it until know.”  
Jemma sighed audibly, letting go of Fitz’s hands and propping her own under her chin as she stared off behind him, as though working up to some conclusion in her head. “Well, we are-”  
“Messed up.” Fitz offered.   
“I was going to use the off-coloured version but the setting seems too formal, but yes, we are aren’t we.” She chuckled, a hint of pinkness tinting her cheeks.  
“I’m sorry.” said Fitz.  
“What for?”  
“Everything. For thinking the worst of you for leaving, the accusations I threw at you when we found about Skye, not giving you your say on the matter. I’m so sorry. Honestly, it’s miracle you agreed to come out with me.” he confessed, letting out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding in.  
“I forgive you, and besides your huge sense of compassion and sometimes crippling insecurity, there really are many plus points to you that outweigh those Leo Fitz, I assure you.” And at that they both smiled at each other, for the first time in a long while without holding anything back. 

-00-

“Jemma.” enquired Fitz, no longer able to continue devouring his Spaghetti Bolognese now that the question had developed in the forefront of his mind.  
“Yes Fitz?”  
“I’ve been wanting to ask you. What did you mean by ‘Maybe there is.’” Jemma put down her fork and pressed a napkin to her lips, preparing herself to explain. “I mean, I can kinda guess what you’re implying but I’m trying this new thing where I don’t just make assumptions about what you’re thinking.”

“I’ll admit Fitz, when you told me that I was potentially more than a friend down there it caught me completely off guard. I’d never thought of our relationship like that or ever played with the idea of it ever heading in that direction.” she said tentatively, hyper aware of each word she was choosing. “And before I know it we’ve got seconds and I’m about to lose you. You had no right to put me in that position Fitz.” she said, again her voice raising more than she meant to as emotional exhaustion began to get the better of her.   
“I know. I know it was selfish to tell you that and then essentially commit suicide, I know, but I never intended on telling you and I never planned on living. I guess that’s why I was so scared to bring it up and I just assumed you didn’t reciprocate.” he said shyly, finally opening up about his insecurities regarding Jemma.   
“Oh Fitz. I was so confused about my feelings for so long. When you were in the coma all I could do was hope that you’d pull through and when you did I hoped that you’d recover and then I was worrying about trying to protect myself from Hydra and then worrying about the changes in Skye and then trying to protect us all from Ward, I-” she broke off, the weight of all they’d suffered, all of them, in such a short time finally hitting her.   
“Hey, it’s alright. We’re through the worst of it now.” Fitz assured her, knowing all too well she needed comfort before she fell back down that self-deprecating hole. 

“I hope so, I really do.” she said softly, as though speaking with any grain of confidence would jinx it. “Really it was Bobbi and Hunter. They made me realise that despite all the hardships they go through their love for one another doesn’t make them weaker, it makes them fight harder. I am scared of losing you Fitz, but I realise now that if I just sit back and wait for what I think is the right time I’m just wasting it.” she stated, this time with an air of determination, as if she’d be damned to let anyone try and take her opportunity away from her again. “I think I’m brave enough now to take those risks. I think the ride’s worth it.”

“I love you.” said Fitz, as though it was as much of a fact as there being 118 elements in the periodic table. He then suddenly released how that might sound to her ears and inwardly cringed at himself. “Sorry, I know that’s not the kind of thing people usually say on a first date I just wanted to clarify it that’s all. And I’m not expecting you to say the same if you’re still not one hundred percent made up on your feelings.” he babbled, highly embarrassed by the entire situation.  
“I know. I’m maybe not one hundred percent there just yet but I know that you’re definitely more than that too Fitz.” A faint pink blush now raising on her freckled cheeks, although perhaps for a different reason than second hand embarrassment. 

-00-

“Thank you. This has been an amazing evening.” said Jemma, as she and Fitz walked backed to the standard black SHIELD SUV parked in the restaurant’s car park.   
“It wasn’t bad was it.” Fitz said nonchalantly, attempting to remain casual rather admit it had been one of the best nights of his miserable short life for fears of embarrassing himself yet again. “Maybe we could test the waters a bit more. End the date like we’re supposed to.” suggested Jemma, moving a curl behind her ear, unintentionally non-verbally indicating to Fitz she was nervous. But nervous about what? How are dates supposed to end? Fitz suddenly forced his brain to recall all the soppy American boy-meets-girl films she had made him watch over the years. How did they usually end? Oh.

“Oh erm, right.” coughed Fitz. Now how did this usually start again? “Can I kiss you?” he asked nervously, feeling it was the right thing to do than to just push his face into hers. Jemma nodded, a small gleeful smile appearing. Right then thought Fitz. He dropped his face downwards and as soon as their lips touched he received a bolt of feeling, however pleasant it was not as both of them sharply turned their heads away to cover their front teeth, after they had clang harshly together. “Shite, sorry. Can I try again?” he asked, wondering whether she’d want to. This time Jemma stepped forward and gently cupped his stubble covered jaw, smiling once again as she rose up onto her tiptoes, finally pressing her warm lips to his, and a different feeling seemed to bubble up inside them. Quickly, they found a rhythm, their lips working over each other’s in sync just as their bodies moved around each other in the lab, their heartbeats beginning to pound in their ears. Ten years seemed to have all led up to this. Ten years of bickering and sciencing and rolling their eyes at one another and fighting just to be together. Simply no one else would do. 

As the kiss deepened Fitz’s hand wrapped round Jemma’s lower back and he began to walk them backwards, when her back hit the car behind them with more force than intended. “Shit!” cried Fitz, immediately breaking the kiss as the car’s deafening alarm began blaring out, causing confused restaurant goers to glare in their direction from all sides of the car park. SHIELD didn’t really need any more unwanted attention.   
“Fitz!” squealed Jemma, hands going up to her mouth to cover her peals of laughter.   
“Quickly, get in the car!” he ordered as he opened the driver’s door, a beaming smile on his face despite the debacle, whilst Jemma ran round to the other side. “And stop laughing you!”

-00-

“So here we are then.” Fitz announced, as the two of them approached Jemma’s bunk door hand in hand.   
“Here we are then. I really enjoyed tonight Fitz. I’d love to do it again sometime.” she said, swinging their entwined hands in the space between them.   
“Me too, definitely. Sometime soon.” They grinned at each other, both overwhelmed by how easy this start to their romantic relationship had been.   
“It’s a date then. Goodnight Fitz.” she whispered, before reluctantly dropping his hand and turning to key in the code to her bunk. 

“Goodnight Simmons.” he replied softly, as he watched her make her way through the now opened door, however this night had apparently done wonders for his self-esteem and he wondered if he could maybe have another go at something they were abruptly interrupted by last time. “Wait, could I um…could I maybe kiss you goodnight? I mean if that’s okay with you of course.”  
“Of course it is Fitz, you don’t have to keep asking. Goodnight kisses aren’t usually the type of things guys ask permission for.” she joked. She was flattered by how sweet and shy he was being, she only hoped his confidence would grow as they continued this new avenue of their relationship.  
“Well it should be.” he stated matter-of-factly, sighing satisfyingly as their lips met again. Jemma smiled as she heard the sound, causing a delightful swooping feeling to flutter through her stomach. She moved closer to Fitz’s body only to feel a peculiar box like shape press into her shoulder. 

“Hold on, what’s this?” she asked, suddenly pulling away and reaching into the inside pocket of Fitz’s jacket. Jemma’s mouth gaped open in surprise upon registering what she’d plucked out, whilst Fitz’s eyebrows rose to his hairline as his face became a flushed pink, easily resembling the colour of the rosé they had drank earlier.  
“Those aren’t mine.” he protested, wincing at how he was somewhat incompetent in explaining. “Well I mean they are. I don’t carry round other people’s contraception…er Hunter gave them to me. Thought he was being funny.”   
“Well I’m sure they’ll come in good use…” she said slyly, noting how Fitz’s eyes widened in shock as his cheeks brightened again, “although not tonight.” Jemma swore she heard Fitz give out a quiet relieved sigh before forcing out a chuckle. Perhaps she didn’t need daring red dresses to give him a heart attack, just toying with the prospect of more alone had rendered him nearly incapable of structuring coherent sentences. She'd have to note that for future reference.  
“Will you stay with me though? Like we used to, back at the Academy. I’ve missed your company for too long.” she confessed softly, idly playing with the opening of his jacket. She looked up at him with a soft smile and warmth to her eyes that seemed to melt Fitz’s nervousness away. “Of course.” he replied, gently taking her hand once again and following her into the room, dully noticing the daisies he’d bought her resting in a vase upon her bedside table. Their relationship still had problems and there would probably be more to come in the near future given their daily lives with SHIELD, but they knew now that they were stronger and better equipped to deal with them, both as individuals, and ultimately as Fitzsimmons. 

-00-


End file.
